


很快

by amamitouko



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 25 years of love and devotion, Angst and Feels, F/M, Season 11, mulder and scully are trying get bacl together
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko
Summary: 原著摘要她說這次不一樣，然而？





	很快

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739764) by [Baroness_Blixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen). 



> 原著註記  
> 提示："你說這次不一樣。"&"我和你，其他什麼都不重要。"
> 
> 原著作者 Baroness_Blixen

當他聽到熟悉地史卡利穿上衣服的窸窣聲時天色依舊灰暗。聽著那聲一音一會，他揚起微笑。他幾乎以經醒來了，但他的雙眼未睜，而他的思緒半漂流回到從前。史卡利以前也是這樣；摸黑起身穿衣服讓他再睡一個小時左右。然後，後來她就不再那麼麻煩了。因為不論她的動靜怎樣，是黑暗還是光亮，那時的穆德是不會從他的床-或沙發-或任何其他的地方起身的。

在過去的日子。醒來的時後，不論前一夜的記憶回想起的有多慢。另一個休假的晚上，史卡利總能喚起這份記憶。他們做愛(她的說法)，她會睡過夜然後，在早上很早的時後，那種小偷才會那麼早起的時後，她溜回去(他的說法)。

這些回憶湧上，撩動他的心頭。她昨晚用她塗著酒紅色唇膏的唇吻著他時說了些什麼，那唇嘗起來像莓果。嗯嗯嗯。如果只有他能...

"你說這次不一樣的。"他的聲音充滿著個房間，他為自己說出這句話的聲音如此像一個任性的孩子那樣而吃驚。窸窣聲停了下來，他看不見她但是他認為史卡利正盯著他。

"我需要回家，穆德。"

"為什麼？"摸索著床邊的檯燈，當他打開它時他幾乎要掉下床了。房間沐浴在柔和、朦朧幾不可見的橘黃光暈裡。史卡利好多年前買的這些燈泡。他從未想過要更換它們。

"今天是星期五。"她陳述事實般說道。

"然後？"

"然後我們需要上班。我需要回家。"

"你在家了啊。"

"穆德，"她嘆了口氣，轉過身背向他尋找她的鞋子。他應該在她睡著之後偷偷把它們藏起來的。但她是窒麼暖地貼著他，柔軟且舒服讓他不想起身。他也害怕移動，深怕之要稍微放手一秒就會再次失去她。

"你可以在這裡沖澡，"他邊解釋邊坐起身。"你在這裡有牙刷還有不只一套的衣服。所以你為何非回你家不可。"他幾乎要脫口而出說"這裡有什麼是你家沒有的。"

"我需要回家，穆德。"她用跟昨天咬著他的耳垂，說著'我需要你在我體內，穆德'同樣絕望的語氣說道。他顫抖。"拜託。"

"所以那是...謊話？你告訴我搓這次不一樣，那是謊話嗎？"

"不，"她說。"不，"她強調似地重覆道。"那不是謊話。"她走向他撫上他的頰。"我只是還沒..."

"準備好，"他替她完成句子。"你還沒有準備好。"

"我很抱歉，"她低語，用她的拇指摩娑著他的頰，拭去那不存在的淚痕。因為哭的那個人是她。當他伸手要去碰她時，她閃躲開了。這像一巴掌拍在他臉上。"我很抱歉，穆德。"

"別這麼說，"他邊這樣說邊嚥下這份苦澀。她方才的碰觸像刺青那般，刺痛他的肌膚，而且還為有時間讓他的傷口癒合。"我會一直在這裡等你準備好。不論那是什麼時候。"

他對著她微笑，現在，換他也哭了。她俯身，親吻他的臉頰跟嘴角。他們的淚水交融。他想要回吻她，更長的吻著她的唇，但他不敢。他的雙臂保持在身側。因為只要他碰觸到她，他便沒有能力放手讓她離去。

"我和你，"她貼著他的肌膚喃喃地說，"其他什麼都不重要。"史卡利在她的腦子能回過神來之前離去。下樓。門輕輕地咖噠一聲關上。這些話語。他昨天對她說過。

他們赤裸地貼著彼此，熾熱而熟悉的感覺，他們對彼此的渴望是如此強烈，他對著她低喃著那些話語。"其他什麼都不重要，"他這樣說著邊挺入她的身子，他的雙眼為有一刻稍離她，一次也沒有。

那時他沒有想起，但現在他記得了；這不是第一次他說出這些話。回到過去，這一間汽車旅館的房間，他們的面容更年輕的時候，他們對彼此的信任還脆弱的時候，他正說著有關莎曼莎的事。現在只有史卡利了。那個唯一已經是她比他能記得得更久遠。

史卡利。

幾個小時後，工作中時，史卡利為曾提起早上的事，也沒有說到他們晚上的事，而他也沒再提。就像什麼是也沒有發生那樣，然後，這一天又如往常結束那樣，史卡利等著他來找她。

"很快，"再一次，在她離開前她帶著微笑這樣說到。

"很快，"他對著空蕩安靜的辦公室重覆了一遍，也揚起微笑。其他什麼都不重要，只要有他們彼此。


End file.
